When Worlds Collide
by DarknessFallsLikeFeathers
Summary: The movie never happened, so what happens when the goblin king wants to enroll in Sarah’s high school out of boredom? Will Sarah’s wild imagination help her figure out what he truly is?
1. Chapter 1

The movie never happened, so what happens when the goblin king wants to enroll in Sarah's high school out of boredom? Will Sarah's wild imagination help her figure out what he truly is?

"How is one supposed to escape one's royal duties when his little fiendish subjects insist on stalking him wherever he may flee to?"

Jareth was absolutely annoyed at the moment. He had been hiding in the labyrinth for most of the day, avoiding countless issues his goblins brought to light for him each day.

"But sire, you must see to these issues before they pile up, as you know they will. If I may inquire my lord, why is it that you are speaking as if you were someone referring to yourself?"

The annoying goblin had found him only a few minutes ago, and was now lecturing him on the importance of sitting on a fairly uncomfortable throne all day long. It was enough to make him snap out at the small creature, which was what he normally did, but he had grown bored of that as well. He wanted a change. He was so tired of just sitting around abusing his power whenever he had the chance. Of course it was abusing his power that got him into this mess in the first place.

He had been ordered to rule the goblins as a punishment, as you had to be mad to willingly try to assume the throne of this kingdom. He had offended the high Fae king who then thought it would be funny to stick him in this mess ruling a bunch of miniature, uglier versions of him. If there was any creature out there that could match his disobedient and mischievous nature, it was a goblin. He gave up fighting against their ways years ago.

He finally decided to stop pouting inside his head and give the damn goblin an answer to his irrelevant question.

"I am speaking in third because that is what I do when my patience is being tried. If I must go back and rule you bunch who never seem to accomplish any of my orders for another minute, I will gratefully throw myself into the human realm."

The goblin looked horrified at this statement that was more threat than truth. Jareth nearly laughed at how ridiculous the poor creature looked stuttering over his vowels trying to get a sentence out.

"Your majesty! If you were to go there, the high king would surely punish you! You would have to give up your position as ruler of the labyrinth!"

Oh what a horror that would be, Jerith thought to himself. But the goblin continued.

"Worse yet! If a human discovered you! Oh my, think of the paperwork and cover ups that would involve! Sire, please don't ever go up there!

At that last warning Jerith got up and headed back to his castle. The goblin was right of course, being found out by the humans would not be acceptable. Of course he was more worried about the other factor in this equation. If the high king even got air of anyone thinking of going up to the human realm, there would be hell to pay.

Of course once someone was up there the high king couldn't do a thing. Jerith started laughing to himself as he entered the castle gates.

"Maybe it's time I had a little vacation."

As he said that, he closed the throne room doors and ordered his guard that he was not to be disturbed until further notice.

MEANWHILE…

Sarah was frustrated. No, that wasn't the right word, she was furious! How dare that teacher take away her book! If there was one thing that Sarah could not stand, it was when the teachers took her things from her. When something got confiscated at her high school, it was considered lucky if you got it back by the end of the year.

"That was my favorite book too! Why do teachers have to be so damn dominating? I would bet my stuffed animals on the fact that all teachers are in this job for the power trip! It's just not fair!"

Sarah was currently in the school library pacing around the shelves looking for a new book. At least if this one got confiscated, it was the school's not hers.

She finally gave up as the end of lunch bell sounded. After the teacher had taken her book, Sarah had skipped lunch without a second thought and had gone straight to the library, looking for a replacement. This was where the issue stood.

She had read every single book in the school library. That and they only got new books every few years. This was due to the fact that no one donated books, since hers was a generation of lazy moviegoers and people too focused on their future to stop and smell the roses. As a result, she was a very unusual girl among her peers.

She could be popular if she wanted to, but that was the thing, popularity held no attraction to her. She had been asked out a few times by guys who ranked from not too shabby to downright royalty on the social scale. So she knew she wasn't unattractive. Still, she had some of the highest expectations any woman could ever have, so she turned them all down. Sometimes she admitted to herself that she was probably looking for a magical prince that would never show up. But this was the way she liked it. Reality was overrated, so she had no problem living life through the books she read on a daily basis.

"Well hello there dear, you find anything you want to check out?"

The school librarian was probably the only teacher in the whole school who could relate to her and vice versa. She had met her the day she had entered high school and had immediately grown fond of her. They used to spend lunches in the library together and would talk about the books they had recently read. Those were happy days and she was still a frequent visitor of the kind teacher. However their relationship had changed in the past year.

Apparently the school principal had gotten wind of their friendship in her sophomore year of school and didn't approve. He believed her being friends with the librarian was holding her back from making friends with her peers. So he happily called the librarian to his office and presented his position on the decided issue. Ever since then, the librarian had kept her distance and the only things they talked about now were the weather and…well, the weather. It was sad but Sarah would rather this than that kind teacher losing her job for doing it better than any of her coworkers.

"Still nothing new in huh? That's a shame, this library needs new donations."

The librarian smiled.

"Yes well, we're doing the best we can, but I'm afraid with you being one of our few visitors these days, we're not very high up on the priority list of this school."

Sarah sadly nodded and walked out. This was true of course. Almost no one went to the library unless they wanted to study or needed research materials. Then again this school was full of rich kids who had private tutors at home who were paid extra most of the time just so the work disappeared. So a library for these kids was an unneeded resource. This was at times a blessing to Sarah, and sometimes a curse. Today it was a curse.

She walked down the hall with her head held high and her steps evenly paced. She had to get to her next class before everyone else so she could claim the back seat. If she couldn't read, then she would doodle on any papers that happened to be passed back to her in class.

"Hey Sarah! Wait up!"

She knew that voice and her first instinct was to run. Of course that wouldn't do since the guy had already spotted her. She sadly accepted her fate, and turned to face the most popular, most handsome, most annoying boy to have ever made the school football team. Jason. God she hated jocks.

"Hey Sarah, you coming to the football game later tonight at the rival school? It's going to be one of the biggest games of the year!"

This was another thing she did not like about Jason. He pretended that she was interested in everything about him, including his games. Either that or he was truly oblivious to the fact that she was a social outcast for a reason.

"No thank you Jason I have a curfew and I don't go to football games. They don't interest me in the slightest."

As usual, Jason was not taking no for an answer.

"Aw c'mon! Football games are awesome! And I bet I would do a lot better if you came and cheered me on. As for the curfew, it won't kill the old geezer if you stay out once in your life right?"

Usually Sarah would stay calm and just keep saying no until she was safe behind her classroom door. But today a teacher had taken her favorite book, so her patience had run fresh out after walking out of that library.

"Look you inconsiderate moron! I don't like football! I like books! My father is an amazing person and only wishes for my safety, which is why I accepted the curfew. Also, I don't stay out late anyways because it's bad for your health to not get enough sleep! Now please leave me alone, I am not your friend so do not treat me as if I am!"

That seemed to stop him for a moment. Of course then his moron brain must have come up with the most stupid, embarrassing, clueless thing that a guy could ever say to a girl. A small smile spread across his arrogant face and he said exactly what I knew he was thinking.

"Oh, you're on your week aren't you?"

Sarah took one step towards him and gave him a hard slap across his face. He fell over, more from shock than from impact she imagined. He was a football player after all. He'd been hit harder than that plenty of times.

Finally she managed to make it to class on time, which sucked because on time meant that the back seat was occupied. Sure enough as she walked into the room, a girl in her class she didn't know was sitting at her favorite desk typing a message on her phone under the table. Sarah grudgingly sat at one of the desks in the middle of the class, upset that today she would not get away with doodling all class long. This was even more upsetting due to the fact that she was sitting in geometry class at the moment. Ugh, math.

"Attention students, please settle down. Now today we will pick up where we left off at proofs and constructions. Before we start that though, I would like to introduce a new student to everyone. Now he just moved here from a foreign country but he speaks perfect English. His name is Jared Amherst. I want everyone to help him out whenever you can and treat him nicely, it's his first time in America so lets set a good example."

Oh great, a new student, poor guy. Not only was Sarah sure that he would immediately become an outcast, but if he wasn't at all attractive then he was basically screwed. That was when she heard the door to the classroom open. She didn't immediately look up since she held no interest in the newcomer. That completely changed once she heard the most beautiful noise she could ever remember hearing in her life. His voice.

"I am pleased to make all of your acquaintances, I am afraid my speech may differ from yours slightly since I grew up learning a very different dialect from you. I am sure that we all will get along splendidly."

Sarah thought she was going to pass out. What the hell was he? There was no way that beautiful creature walking down her row of desks was human. Wait…walking down her row of desks? Oh god. She suddenly realized that the only remaining empty seat was consequently right next to hers. This day just kept getting better and better. She heard someone clear their throat near her. She looked up to see Jared looking down at her.

She froze. No way, there was no way anyone could be that perfect looking! Up close he put even the biggest names in the fashion industry to shame. He was exceptionally tall, at least six and a half feet. The way he dressed screamed 'rebel' and the makeup around his eyes did not help his case. He was looking down at her expectantly but also confused, like he couldn't understand why some reaction had not taken place.

"May I have this seat?"

She nodded slowly once then looked back down, but not before she saw a big sly grin cross the guy's face. Oh she did not like him. Something about him already rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't put her finger on it just yet, but she would keep her distance as much as possible until she could figure out exactly what it was that wasn't right about him.

~JARETH~

This was going to be fun. He had snuck away from his palace earlier that day and had managed to make it up to the human realm without any disturbance. Of course sooner or later someone in his castle was going to discover his empty quarters and then all hell would break loose so to speak. Goblins were at their worst when they were confused and terrified. This was the main reason they required a ruler to begin with. Of course this meant little to Jareth.

He was sick of the same daily routine. People believed that royalty solved all your problems. On the contrary, it created a whole bundle of new problems. This is what ultimately led to these series of events.

Jareth was now about to introduce himself to a class full of humans in a high society human school. It had taken a while to figure out what school he would fit in to appearance wise, it would be unacceptable for a man who looked about 20 in human years to be in a school with a bunch of 15 year old humans. So eventually he narrowed it down to either college or high school. Jareth decided on high school because the younger humans tended to be easier to manipulate.

"Attention students…"

The teacher had begun to quiet down his soon to be peers and started to explain his vague background. He was trying so diligently to listen to the teacher's way of speech. If he were to fit in, the first thing that would have to be smoothed over was his way of conversing with others. He had to play the part of a moronic, hormone driven 17 year old. Typically, they did not have even near the vocabulary and speech perfection he did. There was also the fact that he would go by the title Jared instead of Jareth. He couldn't use his real name if he were to stay hidden from his kind.

He heard the teacher finish up her introduction of the new student. He straightened himself and fixed his outfit. He found human clothing to be very uncomfortable for his taste. He had settled for a tight pair of leather pants that rested on his hips. They weren't at all easy to sit in but he loved the way they made him look. If there was one thing he would not sacrifice, it was how attractive he must appear at all times. Besides the leather pants, he had on a large dark blue shirt with sleeves that went past his knuckles. It hung off one of his shoulders and was tattered at the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt. It rode just high enough so that if he were to stretch his arms, the shirt would reveal a peak of his abdomen. Of course he had on his amulet. That was one thing he would never remove. Overall, he had to say these human clothes looked very dashing on him. He had a touch of makeup around his eyes just to accentuate them a bit and his hair was as unruly as ever. So with confidence he was sure no one else in the room in front of him had, he opened the door to what was now his classroom.

He went through his introduction, making sure to put on a heavy accent. He was told that nothing attracted humans more than anything foreign to any of their senses. Without fail, half of the young women in the room held their eyes on him, all holding a territorial burn. He would probably have to beat most of them off with his whip later on.

He finished his introduction, which didn't reveal anything other than the fact that he would probably speak differently than them. He assumed that the next thing on the list was to find a seat somewhere in the class. He immediately found the last desk left occupied in the room and started walking as gracefully as he could manage. The girls in the room were basically drooling in their seats, typical. When he reached his desk he noticed a girl next to him that was not watching him, in fact, her eyes were aimed straight at her desk. Well this was interesting. He cleared his throat to get her attention and sure enough she looked up, right at him. Only it wasn't a look of adoration and longing in her eyes, it was skepticism and if he didn't know any better pure hatred.

"May I have this seat?"

The girl quickly nodded yes and returned to burning a hole through her desk with her eyes. Well now, this should be very interesting.

OKAY EVERYONE THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER SO LET ME KNOW HOW IT WAS AND WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY, SO FAR I'VE ONLY GOTTEN TWO REVIEWS BUT THEY WERE BOTH POSITIVE AND I ALSO HATE WAITING FOR STORIES I LIKE TO UPDATE SO, HERE'S CHAPTER 2.

~JARETH~

Why was he enduring this boredom again? Oh yes, because he was bored. He had been mistaken in thinking escaping to the human world would help entertain him in the least. This moronic teacher kept going on about shapes as if they were the most precious thing in her life. It wouldn't surprise him the least if that little hypothesis turned out to be fact. The only small entertainment he was getting out of the day was plotting his next move against the shrew that sat beside him. He had to admit; she was beginning to try his patience with her seemingly endless one.

He had started out small throwing her quick glances and smiles; anything he thought could possibly make her trip up. Of course none of those even chipped the ice surrounding her mood. This had to be one of the hardest humans he ever had to work at cracking, mind you that list was short. He had never failed to win over another living being before, except for the High King for obvious reasons. The point was his charms were unbeatable, so he would be damned if they were beat by a silly little girl like her. He did what any normal teenage human would do in this situation.

Time to send some notes her way.

He took out some paper and a pen that never seemed to deplete itself of ink. Sometimes he wondered if this technology the humans had mastered wasn't just magic in disguise. He began writing out his first note to the stubborn woman.

_Hello Sarah, why the long face? Do I frighten you?_

He had to chuckle at the last part, wondering what her reaction would be. He folded the note very neatly and then slyly placed it on the top corner of her desk while the teacher's back was turned. She immediately spotted the note and her face appeared to lose a shade of color. How amusing.

He watched her carefully as she picked up the note and snuck it under her desk so she could read it without anyone's knowledge. Smart girl. When she finished about a second later, she directed her eyes up at his, not faltering the least in the glare she was now shooting at him. But Jareth was not paying attention to her anger. He was completely focused on her eyes. What was that color? Hazel? No, it was closer to brown, yet with the brown hid a small amount of green. It was as if her very eyes fought against their true color, a never-ending battle right behind her sight. He wondered if her emotions could be compared to that. Suddenly she crumbled up the note and threw it inside her desk, sending a clear message back to Jareth without pen and paper. She did not wish to speak with him.

Have it her way, he would leave her alone for the time being. That was all he was promising, for she was quickly becoming his ideal source for entertainment, and a jester cannot stop until one of two things happens. The king enjoys the show until it is time for him to retire, or the king enjoys the show until it is no longer enjoyable. The second option, in his opinion, was not as healthy for the jester.

~SARAH~

The nerve of that impotent child! Was he trying to get a raise out of her? Well she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

After she had read Jared's little note, she had happily crumbled it up and threw it inside her desk, never to receive a response. She knew she would have to deal with him later. It was written all over his face that she wasn't escaping that easily. Well that was fine, the silent treatment worked well enough in kindergarten so why not here? She was assuming he never had to work for anything in his entire life. Well there was a first for everything.

She was still completely convinced that there was something off about him. His features were oddly placed, so either he had some mutations all over his body or he wasn't human. Sarah opted for the second option, since when do deformities make you look pretty? His speech was another clue. Foreign my ass, she recognized that dialect from one of her books. It claimed creatures like elves and fae and such were the ones to use it the most. Of course this was far fetched, he could just be some dork who altered his appearance with surgery and worked towards that accent. Still, if she were ever going to find out what the hell his deal was, she would have to watch him, closely.

She suddenly realized that his cute little glances aimed at her had stopped. He was now on full stare mode. His strange eyebrows were bunched together in thought and his eyes looked troubled. What the hell was running through his mind? Was he daft or something? If the class caught him staring at her like this the rumors would never end. She signaled him to stop staring, waving her hand towards him in a shooing motion.

His look immediately changed. The corners of his thin lips went up in what had to be the most tantalizing smirk she had ever seen. His eyebrows were now raised. One slightly higher than the other in what she could only call amusement. His hair did things to his face that should be outlawed. The complete look seemed to say one simple message.

_So I have your attention now?_

The bell rang at that instant and she sprang out of her seat. Even though she had been sitting in the middle of the classroom, she managed to be the very first person out the door. Her locker was not close to her class and she was running for it so she could make those corners before he was able to track her down.

Why? Why now of all times does her heart decide to race for a boy? This wasn't right. It didn't feel right. She had to stay away from him. His whole presence screamed danger, and she would be damned if she got caught in that crossfire. She had never in her life been drawn to anyone of the opposite sex…or anyone of her sex for that matter. What was going on with her?

With these thoughts running through her head, she finally reached her locker and to her relief, Jared was nowhere to be seen. She was starting to take deep breaths to get her pulse under control. Thank god she lost him, one more minute near him and she could have done something completely stupid. Like convincing herself that there was no harm in being friends with him.

She reached for the combination wheel on her locker and started entering her code. The school passed out a paper at the beginning of every year to every student with a locker number and code on it. Most kids carried around that paper for the rest of the year, too lazy to bother memorizing it. She always memorized hers the first day, then ripped the paper up and threw the pieces into separate trashcans. This was a habit she practiced in order to keep her privacy. If anyone were to find that paper in the trash, they could find her locker, open it, and possibly steal something. Although the last part seemed unlikely seeing as the only things she kept in her locker were books, books, and oh yeah, books. She got the books she would need for her last class of the day and closed the locker shut. She turned the lock to zero so there wasn't even a hint of what her code could possibly be left on it.

"Hello Sarah."

Damn, that voice did not belong to Jason, but she really wished it did right now. She slowly started walking in the opposite direction of that damned voice.

"Why so cold? Do you really despise people you have never met before?"

She wasn't getting out of this with the silent treatment.

"I don't hate people I have never met before I am just cautious around them. Also, you strike me as a dangerous individual that I will regret having anything to do with later on."

Jared looked very amused at my now open opinion of him. Why the hell did I say that? If there is anything guys enjoy, it's the knowledge they intimidate others.

"So then I do frighten you? How joyous. You already know my name and I already know yours so lets bypass the introductions and try to get along. After all, making friends in a new environment can be very challenging when you go at it alone."

Sarah laughed out loud at that.

"I believe you will have no problem making friends MR. Amherst. I witnessed half the class claim you in their minds as you walked to your seat last class. There are probably already rumors of the new kid with the unruly hair and the sexy accent spreading around school. Around here, word travels faster than wildfire."

It was Jared's turn to laugh.

"I would rather you call me something less formal Sarah. Jared would do just fine. Also, do you really find my accent to be 'sexy?' Or are you just speaking on behalf of the girls in our class?"

Crap, she hadn't meant to let that tidbit about his accent slip. Luckily he had thought up an explanation for her so she could get out of this mess quickly. What was with her? Usually she didn't let her poker face go this easily.

"We are not friends Mr. Amherst so I will call you by what is appropriate. I was referring to your accent on behalf of my female peers who couldn't seem to remember how to swallow their drool as you walked in. I can assure you that I was not one of those girls and I do not enjoy being hunted like mere prey. It takes more than looks and style to win me over. In my book they mean nothing without the matching irresistible personality.

You strike me as a man who has never had to break a sweat when it came to getting people to blindly worship you. So let me give you some meaningful advice."

Sarah got up real close to him. There was less than a foot between their faces.

"Learn some humility, it will get you far in this world. Also, if you know what's good for you, stay away from me. I don't know who you are, but I am on to you. You're beyond foreign. You don't even strike me as human. Let me live out my high school days in peace and I won't reveal you for what you really are."

The smile on his face disappeared. So she had struck a chord. Good. She wanted him to know what it felt like, being annoyed.

"You are beginning to test me child. You have given me your warning, now let me give you mine."

Sarah was suddenly pushed up against a row of lockers. Was he mad?! What if someone saw them? She looked desperately around for another living soul. Both to her relief and irritation, there were no witnesses, which meant no one was around to stop Jared from having his way with her.

"Sarah"

She looked up at him hesitantly as he brought his head down closer to hers. He rested his cheek on hers and parted her hair from her ear with his nose. And then he whispered something that made her shake in fear and excitement.

"Don't defy me."

As he pulled away, he nipped her ear playfully with his unusually sharp teeth. He stood over her for a minute and then gave the infamous smirk that kept showing up on his face. God she hated that smirk, it left her helpless and numb. He slowly let go of the shoulders he had pinned to the lockers just seconds ago, and walked off whistling to himself.

How did he do that? Did he really hold such command over her body? This was completely unfair. She would definitely have to watch her back from now on. Who knows what that moron would pull next?

~JARETH~

Oh that was satisfying. He had had that silly girl under his influence. He knew it. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that she had already categorized him as outside her species. It might just be a hunch for her but for him it was a dangerous step in the right direction of his identity being revealed.

That little love bite he had left on her ear was just a way of teasing her. If there was anything he loved doing, it was making a virgin squirm. Miss Sarah screamed virgin in every action, reaction, remark, and of course her obvious innocence. This was the excitement he was looking for. He swore to himself right then and there, that he would claim that innocence for his own. The chase was going to be very amusing, for him anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

When Worlds Collide Chapter 315:52

HEY EVERYONE. I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE. I JUST MOVED TO A NEW APARTMENT AND I AM ALMOST SETTLED IN. SO HERE IT IS, CHAPTER 3. SLANTED TEXT MEANS DREAM SEQUENCE AND DIALOG.

~SARAH~

She was furious! What the hell was that! If that creep thought for one minute that he held any influence over her, he was wrong. Dead wrong.

School had ended over an hour ago. Sarah was currently sulking on her bed among her many stuffed animals. She had walked home in the rain, which only worsened her mood after the little hallway stunt Jared had pulled. She had felt a bit better after taking a long hot shower. It gave her time to figure out how to deal with her undesirable position. The new top playboy in town was seemingly obsessed with her. It wouldn't be long before other girls figured this out and got nasty about it.

This was precisely the reason she hated being in the social spotlight. It brought nothing but trouble to you.

"What the hell! Does God hate me or something!"

Sarah grabbed her pillow and started screaming her lungs out in it. She would have skipped the pillow if it hadn't been for her baby brother Toby sleeping soundly in the next room. Unbeknownst to her, another soul was witnessing this breakdown of hers with great amusement.

~JARETH~

Oh she was frightful. Jareth was currently trying to catch his breath from the amount of laughing he had done.

"Oh Sarah stop fighting already! Haha!"

He had to admit, the young mortal certainly had will in that airhead of hers. He kept watching through his crystal as she started up a new storm of profanities into that poor pillow.

"I wonder if she realizes that she is adorable when she's angry?"

He gazed into that crystal at the woman he loved watching until she finally seemed to run out of steam and calm down. She slowly got off her bed and wandered over to a chest of drawers. She opened up the top drawer and pulled out the most sinful sleepwear Jareth had ever laid eyes on. A simple white shirt he was sure reached only about mid thigh on the girl. Not only that, the thing was translucent! He could just make out the shape of Sarah's delightful curves through that damned shirt she was holding up! The thing must have been washed countless times for the fibers to have worn down so badly that it didn't even register as decent! Sarah must have been satisfied enough with it though because she stopped holding it up and threw it on the bed to go with what he assumed she was reaching to get next. Her hand reached back into the same drawer and she pulled out…oh dear.

He immediately discontinued his peeping and vanished the crystal with great embarrassment. He was more than certain that he was foregoing a great show. Sarah disrobing herself slowly then standing in her room in all her nude glory, only to throw on that damned shirt and those…whatever they were. He did not consider whatever she had pulled out to be clothing of any kind! It was way too unfair to men for women to walk around in such revealing things. Of course, Sarah figured she was in the safety of her room. The one sanctuary where she could dress how she wanted or do what she wanted with no one around to witness.

Of course Jareth had seen far too much of her private life this night than he was capable of mentally standing…or physically for that matter. He was sure if he had watched any longer he would have had to relieve the sweet pain he was feeling down in his nether region. Of course it wasn't just the embarrassment of being…how did that one woman at school put it? Turned on. It was also a matter of pride. He had a long standing code to never pry into others' private lives to that extent. He may be a monster but he was not a…well, a monster!

'Sigh.' "Well, well, well Jareth. What mess have we got ourselves in this time?"

The fact that he was already spending his free time gaping at the mortal woman through his crystal was not a good sign. He was there for fun. Harmless no-strings-attached fun! Of course courting ladies was indeed fun, but not when it involved the risk of becoming attracted to a young human.

Jareth groaned in frustration, launching himself into one of the many piles of cushions that adorned his abode. Acquiring the local currency and finding a temporary shelter had been a simple task to say the least. Being a magic user in a land dominated by technology had many advantages. Namely he could summon up money whenever appearances required him to have some.

At first he had been on the search for a luxurious home, but then realized that was probably not the wisest idea if he was to be in hiding. After a long inner debate between his ego and his common sense, he had ended up gritting his teeth and going for a discreet apartment in a complex not too far from where he now attended school. The land lord asked very little about his background and agreed to take all payments in cash. Jareth immediately took a liking to him and his lenient way of running the place. It just made everything easier on him.

By the end of the day's classes, he had found Sarah to be right about news spreading hastily. After his lovely discussion with her in the hallway he had spent the rest of the day with a mob at his disposal. Of course he loved the attention, due to the fact that it was adoring attention instead of the usual annoying attention he received from his subjects about him doing his job. He had a feeling he would enjoy his time up here. Of course, there was one small thing still nagging incessantly at the back of his mind.

"Sarah."

Jareth was truly curious about the young mortal. Why did her social habits not match those of her peers? Why does she not work to be noticed like most humans do? Why was she, a human, so unbelievably stunning to him? A fae? A fae and a king for that matter. For years he had had the pick of nothing but the finest women in his kingdom and outside his kingdom. He had never found any worth more than a one night's amusement. He had begun to wonder if perhaps his standards were a bit too high. Of course, then he goes and becomes obsessed with a human girl. He couldn't put his finger on it. There was something otherworldly about her. Well, there is only one real way to satisfy this annoying need. With that he started thinking of ways to get on the girl's good, and hopefully later on intimate, side.

"Sarah Williams…what a strangely beautiful and annoying creature you are."

~SARAH~

It felt so good to just lay in bed and dream without actually sleeping. She would always do this, ever since she was little. Dreaming came easily to her even when she was wide awake, her school work often failed because of it. Of course this time, dreaming didn't seem to want to cooperate the way it usually did. His smug face seemed to be the only thing her mind could create at the moment.

"Ugh! Leave me alone you jerk!"

Frustrated, she turned over so her back faced the ceiling and crushed her face into her pillow. Why were these images not going away? There was no reason for her to be seeing him in her mind like this! She wanted her dreams back! Of a wonderful prince charming who would never come. A magical adventure she would never have! This was her life, and she wanted it back!

"Bastard, I bet you would be so smug knowing how much you've already affected me."

~JARETH~

"Oh trust me dear Sarah, nothing pleases me more at the moment. Of course, it only counts if I can coax it out of you when you actually face me."

Jareth had given Sarah a few moments of peace to change her garments, true enough. However, he never told himself he would not resume watching as she lay in bed. As it turned out, he was very glad he had decided to pick up where he left off with his eavesdropping. He was beaming with pride from actually having an effect on her. For a while he had actually feared he was losing his touch. But no! The woman was simply stubborn and in denial! Oh how beautiful this situation was becoming. Maybe he could sway this high and mighty girl after all.

"Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow when I approach her. Of course, it can't hurt to interfere just a little with her decision."

With that he went to his window and summoned a few of his crystals. He started weaving into them dreams that he hoped would sway himself into her good fortunes. He started sending them off one by one out his window, magically guiding them to the girl's window.

"Pleasant dreams my Sarah."

When all the crystals had magically floated from his fingers, he slowly wandered back over to his pillows. He took one last longing look at his window and let himself fall onto the pile. He lay there for a while just dreaming of his infatuation and then he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Only a few minutes later, the corner of his mouth twitched up in a blissful half smile.

"_Hello Sarah."_

_~SARAH~_

"_I miss this place."_

_Sarah was currently wandering the park she used to frequent back in her middle school days. The park had since been torn up to make way for a shopping mall. How she hated progress at times. She had been devastated when the park had shut down permanently. She must have spent a good few days in her room crying in dismay. Of course, everyone else her age had been ecstatic about the new mall. She had sulked in privacy though out the whole episode._

_She went over to the bridge that crossed the small stream running through the sanctuary of her childhood. She stopped in the middle and leaned against the railing. She closed her eyes and just listened for a while. She heard the familiar running water weaving under her feet. The birds in the trees singing with joy and celebration for no reason at all. It was blissful. _

_Then she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her. Her eyes shot open._

"_Hello Sarah"_

_She quickly turned around in the embrace of the man she was positive that voice went to._

"_No…why do you have to bother me here?! Leave me alone! I want to be alone!"_

_She tore herself from his embrace and started running as fast as she could away from him. Jared! Why was he here?! Why did he always insist on ruining her good mood?_

_She stopped running and simply collapsed. Now kneeling on the damp grass of her dream, she looked up at the sky and simply broke down. Tears started running down her face. Why? Why did he have to contaminate her thoughts to this degree? It wasn't fair._

_She heard footsteps stop behind her. She knew at once who they belonged to and refused to even look at him. She was furious, upset and simply run down. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain, dream or not._

"…_Sarah…"_

_She wouldn't have looked up…not in a million years. If only the disbelief in his voice hadn't caught her off guard. She looked up at him in shock and surprise. She had never seen a more bewildered look on another human being. Save her own when this moron had taken matters into his own hands in the hallway earlier that day. It was down right infuriating…why did he look so confused? It didn't make sense. _

"_Why are you so self pitying? Do you not find me to be everything you have ever dreamed of?"_

_He kneeled down in front of her and took her chin into one of his graceful hands. He reached his other hand with long seemingly delicate fingers toward her face, his intentions clear as day. He was going for the tears fresh on her face…her imagination was good. Her own mind had managed to take the one biggest asshole she had ever met and turned him into a twisted prince charming in the course of a dream. She slapped his hand away with disgust. She wasn't letting him touch her for a minute._

"_How dare you? What gives you the right to invade my dreams like this? Do you enjoy tormenting me this much? If you weren't a damn dream I would say you were a madly obsessed stalker!"_

_He paused at this comment. He seemed to debate how he would respond to it, like a kid who had been caught doing something naughty. It was a damn dream! He didn't have to worry about appearances! He wasn't real!_

_After a long while he looked up with gleaming eyes. If she didn't know any better she would say he had taken on the token role of the cat who caught the canary. _

"_I apologize. It was indeed wrong of me to violate your dreams like this. I didn't know you despised me to this level."_

_Sarah saw right through that sickeningly sweet and completely sarcastic apology. She could feel her blood boiling and threatening to evaporate right through her now feverish skin. _

"_I will leave you to your thoughts then. I apologize again for trespassing on your mind so carelessly."_

_She couldn't be hearing this right…he was leaving? Passing up an opportunity to torture her? If this was her dream, it sure as hell didn't make any sense. Especially when it didn't sound like he was planning on leaving at all._

"_Wait."_

_~JARETH~_

_Up to this point, Jareth had no idea just how much he ruled over the girl's frantic emotions. He thought about his next move for a minute before he came up with something that would really throw her off._

"_I apologize. It was indeed wrong of me to violate your dreams like this. I didn't know you despised me to this level."_

_He could see anger well up inside the woman on the ground in front of him. He was such an arrogant ass, but it came in handy so often. At this point he was only toying with her to see what her reactions would be. He was not used to being hated at all. The idea had stopped him in his tracks the minute he saw pure hate in Sarah's eyes. This was becoming an even more intriguing situation. Why not stir it up a little more?_

"_I will leave you to your thoughts then. I apologize again for trespassing on your mind so carelessly."_

_He started walking away. He kept a calm mask on over his inner emotions. She did not need to see him break out laughing or shamelessly playing her the fool, that would end the fun too quickly. If he was to appear as if he was leaving, he would have to do it gracefully._

"_Wait."_

_Jareth stopped dead in his tracks. Did Sarah really just call out to him? Did she really tell him to wait? He couldn't turn around, for the first time in his life he was truly intrigued with what could possibly happen next. This chase was something new…and very, very fun. _

_He heard her stand up. Dear lord she was walking towards him. The girl had nerve he would give her that much. Most wouldn't dare approach him without full permission. He felt a small trembling hand on his shoulder. There was a small tug, barely noticeable, but it was enough to make him turn around and face her. Now he was very interested. Touch was not something that was easily used by women underground. It was a sign of optimum affection, used between two lovers or a parent and child. It caught him off guard for a split second. He took a look down at this brave soul._

_She was breathtaking. He felt like a bastard and a traitor saying it, but the remaining tears that were making her eyes shine made her unbearably beautiful. She had a look of pure confusion on her face. _

"_Why are you acting like this?"_

_This question stopped Jareth for a second. What was she talking about? A king may act however he saw fit. Of course she did not know his full background so circumstances being as they were, the question made sense. Mind you, he was very used to playing mind games such as these, but this girl did not know this yet. It was a beautiful situation._

_He was acting much more collected than when he and Sarah had first met. Of course she was confused, her mind was supposed to be feeding her information that turned him into a creature of nightmares that lived off the misery of others. Ironically she wasn't too far off. The fake prince charming he was working towards in this dream of hers must seriously confuse her._

"_Sarah…some can not fully expose themselves in front of others, for the wellbeing of themselves. You yourself should know a lot about that."_

_Sarah looked confused, then angry._

"_So you're telling me that you're really a great big teddy bear under that asshole attitude of yours?"_

_Jareth smiled, yes he supposed that was the image he was going for. Sarah was a smart girl, he knew she was not buying his innocence at all. He did not expect that she would of course. It was doing something else though. His new behavior was letting her know that he was more than just an asshole. He was a deviant and clever asshole. _

"_What I am telling you, Sarah, is to never judge a book by its cover. Does not everyone deserve a chance to prove themselves? I hardly think it fair to cast me as the villain so quickly."_

_This comment didn't seem to help with Sarah's anger, in fact, it seemed to rise._

"_I gave you a chance Jared. You blew it the minute you showed me you were nothing but a conceited, power hungry jerk who was high on his own hormones."_

_His lip twitched, he tried very hard not to let out the laughter building up. Hormones huh? That was a new one. _

"_I don't give out second chances every day Jared. This isn't even real. I'm talking to myself right now, so even if I said I would give you another chance the real you wouldn't have a clue as to what I was talking about."_

_Jareth grinned at her logic. She was a smart girl who did not let her emotions rule her very easily. Of course, he knew exactly how to turn her logic around on her._

"_Why do you keep calling me Jared?"_

_Sarah stopped, she slowly turned around and revealed the look on her face. One that clearly translated into "are you stupid?"_

"_Oh I don't know Jared, maybe it's because…it's your name maybe?"_

_Jareth smiled, making sure it was big enough that Sarah saw it. He wanted her to know that he knew something she did not. He could tell as Sarah saw this, uncertainty started to cloud her features._

"_I know that's your name! The real you introduced yourself with that name in class! Stop trying to screw with my head Jared!"_

_She turned to leave once more._

"_I suppose that means I am not allowed to lie? Either that or you have a significant amount of trust in this asshole."_

_She stopped and turned. Giving him a closer look. Jareth let his cover slip just a bit, revealing his sharp teeth and slightly pointed ears. He gave her another very sadistic grin, making sure it made him look as inhumane as he could manage. Sarah did not miss this, she seemed to have frozen at the new image before her. She was not frightened however. She seemed the most calm she had ever been. She was just standing there, seeming to study him. Her eyes roamed up and down his body, then they stopped at his eyes. He swore she was bearing into his very soul with those very eyes. It was a bit unnerving, but Jareth kept his calm exterior, and let her finish her assessing of him. However, it greatly worried him when her final judgment brought an intimidating smile to her face._

"_So…this isn't a dream. What are you doing in my head stranger?"_

_This had to be the last reaction he had expected. What in the world had drawn her to that conclusion?! He had to think fast, if she saw him hesitating, it would more than confirm her new revelation._

"_I can see the panic on your face Jared. You couldn't possibly give me an explanation for that other than I just hit the nail on the head."_

_Damn. This was bad._


	4. Chapter 4

When Worlds Collide Chapter 411:16

HELLO EVERYONE. FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR KEEPING AWAY FROM THIS FOR SO LONG. I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH SOME HARD TIMES LATELY AND HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME OR THE HEART TO CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL RECENTLY. SO FROM NOW ON I'LL TRY TO KEEP THE UPDATES CLOSE TOGETHER BUT I CAN'T GUARANTEE ANYTHING. SO HERE'S CHAPTER 4. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THE MOVIE THEY'RE FROM, I'M JUST USING THEM FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT AND HOPEFULLY THE AMUSEMENT OF OTHERS AS WELL.

~JARETH~

"I am such a fool!"

Jareth was currently pacing back and forth in his room trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. He had successfully maneuvered himself into the dreams of a certain young woman and believed he had had the upper hand until she had quite unexpectedly turned the tables on him.

"Why did I pause? I could have brushed aside her words without a second thought yet I paused like a fool!"

This was bad. He had allowed her a small moment of confidence, this could prove fatal to his image in reality. He had to right this and fast. Tomorrow was the last day of school before they had a long break for one of the humans' more important holidays it seemed. He understood the meaning behind celebrating the birthdays of great people. He did not understand the meaning of celebrating the birthday of someone who's greatness was based off of pure speculation and faith. Christmas made no sense to him. Then again, religion really had no existence in his realm, everything was either tradition or politics.

Jareth stopped pacing and put a hand to his head, rubbing his temple with his slim fingers trying desperately to rid himself of an increasing migraine. He needed to think of a way to fix this compromising situation he was now seemingly stuck in. Sarah was indeed a smart girl, and a vexing woman, too stubborn for her, or anyone's own good. Jareth had to find a way to break her spirit, and he had to do it with haste.

Too exhausted to keep up his plotting, he laid himself back onto his bed of pillows that he had quickly abandoned after regaining consciousness from Sarah's dream. He lay there for a while just contemplating what he should do to win over this girl's trust that seemed to be so heavily guarded. But then he wondered, what made her guard her trust so carefully in the first place? A grin donned his impish features and with the wheels turning in his head, he fell asleep knowing tomorrow would be a better day.

~SARAH~

Sarah was feeling extremely refreshed this morning. She felt so good that she started humming an old tune her mother used to love. Running around her room she started putting together a wardrobe for the day. She felt especially flighty and chipper so she rummaged around in her closet for one of her favorite shirts. It was a beautiful off white color that reminded her of antique lace and had long puffy sleeves that she had to roll up so she could use her hands. The neck line was a collar held together in the front by a crisscross of string, altogether the shirt reminded her of something out of olden times. She matched it up with a cream colored vest with a gold vine pattern. She grabbed a pair of jeans, she didn't care if it looked odd, comfort was everything to her.

After getting dressed and puling back her hair with a few clips, she opened a drawer and took out her favorite (and only) tube of lip gloss. She eyed it and wondered if she should take it with her to school, she thought it made her look nice when she wore it. However she then decided against applying it for fear it would attract unwanted attention. She stuck it in her pocket in case she changed her mind later.

He dad had breakfast ready and on the table when she came downstairs. Of course breakfast consisted of an empty bowl and spoon with a box of cheerios and a jug of milk accompanying it. Her dad never could cook. She poured herself a healthy helping of cheerios and milk and scarfed it down quickly so she could be the first one at the bus stop. She had developed the habit of always being first at the stop because she found that if she was first people tended to not pay as much attention to her. Also, it gave her more time to read before she had to sit herself at a desk and pretend she was listening in on whatever lecture the teacher was wrapped up in. After her bowl was empty she deposited it in the sink. She grabbed her bag from the stairs and slipped into some simple brown shoes.

"Dad, I'm heading out to the bus stop. I'll do the dishes when I get home so just leave your dishes in the sink when you're done with breakfast."

Sarah's dad looked up from the paper he was reading and nodded an okay. She was about to speed out the front door when her dad spoke up.

"Hey Sarah, I'm going to be late coming home tonight, Bill wants me to stay late to finish up some research involved with the case we're working on now. You will be fine by yourself watching Toby right? Your mother can't make it back home tonight from her trip, she has to stay and get some more work done."

Sarah's hand froze on the doorknob and she slowly turned and smiled at her father. The smile, however, did not reach her eyes, but she was sure he wouldn't be able to notice.

"That's fine dad. It doesn't surprise me that Shelly is going to be late again, she probably just assumes her step daughter can do all her motherly chores for her anyways."

Sarah turned back around and stomped out the door, not bothering to see the hurt look her father undoubtedly had on his face. She didn't care if it hurt him when she didn't accept Shelly into her life. He had hurt her when he had thrown away her mother's love. Of course Sarah was not going to let this get her down. She woke up too happy to have it ruined by her father's shortsightedness.

Sarah made it to the bus stop way before anyone else even appeared on the street it was on. She read one of her books until the bus arrived, only putting it away long enough to find a seat on the bus next to the window so she had light to read with. It took about fifteen minutes to get to school using the bus, she didn't mind at all though, more time to read.

She entered school through the same front doors everyone else used, then broke away from the crowd to head to her locker. She had a good twenty minutes before classes officially started and she intended to use that time for more reading. She arrived at her locker and gathered up the books required for the first class of the day. She silently walked to the classroom while everyone else just messed around in the hallways. The walk to class was incredibly short due to the fact that her locker was right around the corner from her first class.

She opened the door to the lab that was intended for the human anatomy class all seniors were required to take. She had a lab table all to herself in the back and did all the labs by herself due to an odd number of people in the class. That sat more than fine with her, she enjoyed working by herself and thought it a strength more than a handicap when compared with the rest of the class. The partnered students frequently argued over notes or answers to questions, and in projects they never failed to screw up some part of the assignment that ended up hurting the other person's grade as well. No, she loved being able to work on her own.

She sat down at her assigned lab table and took out her book with every intention of reading until class had to start. She heard the door open and close and heard heels hit the tile floor as someone started walking to the back of the room. Sarah just kept her face in her book, assuming it was probably the teacher since her desk was in the back. So she was quite startled when she felt a chill run down her spine as someone ran a hand through her long hair.

Sarah abruptly stood up from her seat and sharply turned to see who would have the nerve to touch her like that. Her heart sank into her stomach when she saw exactly who it was. His smile was long and cruel looking, as he started chuckling. It was such an amazing sound, deep and animalistic. Jared sat himself on the lab table, eying the slightly more than startled Sarah like she was a treat he couldn't wait to consume.

"Hello Sarah."

~JARETH~

Jareth had arrived at school extremely early. Since he was so close he could walk there without a problem. He had thought about purchasing a vehicle but decided against it due to the fact that he had no idea how to drive and didn't want to draw attention to himself by trying. A few girls had immediately crowded around him as he entered the building asking him a few friendly questions meant to decipher parts of his personal life that he would not, in a million years, share with any of them. They decided to leave him be after he did nothing but send friendly looks their way as he walked to his first class.

Needless to say he was shocked when he saw who was sitting in the back of the class with a book in her hands. His grin widened when he realized she hadn't noticed who it was who had entered the empty room.

_This could be interesting._

Jareth started walking slowly towards her, thinking about how he should alert her to his presence. A smirk made its way to his lips as he reached a hand out to stroke her hair. As he made contact and swept his fingers through her silky hair she visibly froze and then jumped up. She turned to face him and he could see the blood drain from her face. He calmly took a seat on the end of the table she was, until recently, seated at. He gave her a sideways look and studied her for a minute before letting a grin done his features.

"Hello Sarah"

The words from his lips seemed to have the same effect on her as that of cold water. Her small hands formed fists and her face twisted into a look of pure hatred. Funny, even infuriated she looked beyond breathtaking, if anything that look awoke something almost beast like in him.

"I see that you have a fondness for fairytale clothing?"

In all honesty he found her ravishing in what she was wearing. The shirt was so loose around her slim figure, he could just imagine how easily he could slide his fingers under the fine cloth to feel the warm skin of the woman underneath. He would have some very lovely dreams later on. Sarah apparently took note of how she was being studied and visibly tensed under his intense gaze. She looked him right in the eye and addressed him in a voice that would most likely be stuck in his head for days.

"What are you doing here? And please don't tell me that your schedule just happens to coincide with mine, because I will not buy that trash for a second!"

Jareth tried not to laugh at her outrage but was finding it extremely difficult.

"Actually I was going to say I came looking for you so that I could gaze upon your breathtaking features, they're quite easy on the eyes you see. But I suppose you've caught me, this is indeed a coincidence, and I was trying so hard to be charming."

Sarah's face took on a slight rose tint, Jareth wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure or anger, but he honestly could give a damn. The blush on her face did nothing but fueled the fire that was currently running through his veins. But gods she was a vision, Jareth could think of at least a hundred different things he would love to do to her on the table separating them.

"You're wasting your time you know. I don't intend to ever be in a relationship with a man."

Jareth couldn't help but look a bit dumbstruck at this comment. Surely she couldn't mean…

"Forgive me for asking but, are you implying that men do not interest you? Are you attracted to women then?"

Sarah looked shocked at his comment and then a bit flustered. Her eyes flew away from his and started staring a hole in the ground. She audibly sighed and looked back up. She answered his question with an honest tone and he sensed some sadness behind her words.

"That's not what I meant. I only meant that I have extremely high expectations that will undoubtedly never be fulfilled by a mere mortal. Not in this lifetime or the next. So what I meant is that I don't even bother to get my hopes up. So for the sake of your pride don't get your hopes up either."

Sarah once again settled into her seat and brought the book back up to continue reading whatever it was on those pages. Jareth contemplated her answer with confusion. Weren't most girls her age spending time and effort to make themselves worthy of society? Yet here she was, dressed in something almost no eighteen year old girl of this time and age would be caught dead in, with more confidence than any of them. She thought herself too good for any mere mortal in her eyes.

_Interesting, I wonder if I should bring to her attention that I am no mere mortal?_

Jareth inwardly chuckled at that thought. There was no way she would believe him without proof, and proof was something he did not willingly give. Also, magic use had to be kept to a minimum if he was going to stay undiscovered in this human realm.

~SARAH~

_Why is he just sitting there?_

Sarah had been eying Jared for a while. He was just sitting there with a small smile on his face. Sarah had to admit though, he was a lot easier on the eyes when he wasn't smirking or grinning like an imp. His eyebrows were relaxed and weren't fitted together in a frown like they usually were. He could definitely model if he wanted. Maybe he already did. He wore some pretty unusual clothing, things you would only normally see on a runway.

As Sarah was noting his features, Jared suddenly turned his face back to her and his old grin was back. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed her staring.

"Like what you see?"

Sarah shrugged, the least she could do was be honest now that she had made it perfectly clear that she was not up for dibs.

"What if I do? It won't change the fact that your personality is still ugly as hell."

Jared let out a huge laugh at that. She could see tears peaking through his shut eyes as he held his ribs in amusement.

"I do believe that is one of the most straightforward answers I have been able to get out of you!"

Sarah just sat there and looked at him wiping away his tears of laughter. Suddenly something came to mind. She wondered why that dream had felt so real. She asked him her next question without really thinking.

"Jared, what's your real name?"

Jared stopped laughing immediately. His amused look was gone, replaced with a face that may as well have been made of stone, for all the emotion it showed. He turned to stand next to her chair, facing her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He seemed to just stand there staring, but Sarah knew he must be thinking about how to respond. Then Sarah started to wonder…just when in the hell had she developed telepathy?

She didn't have time to finish that thought as Jared suddenly leaned down and rested his hands on her thighs, leaning on her legs as he stared into her eyes. Sarah swore she felt her insides melting at his gaze and his touch. He seemed to slowly be getting closer, his face was so close, she could almost taste his breath.

"I'll tell you my real name if you accompany me somewhere over break."

God but his voice did sinful things to her. His voice was so deep, it resounded through his fingers, tingling her thighs and making her mouth water. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe…what was he doing to her? His face took on a look of patience as he moved his lips to her ear. His breath tickled as he whispered into her ear.

"I won't hurt you. I could never hurt something as beautiful as you."

Sarah couldn't help it. A small noise escaped her lips at his words. She felt him stiffen at her unintentional moan. Oh god what was wrong with her? This wasn't right! This couldn't happen! Suddenly she felt his hands slide from the tops of her thighs, slowly up to hold her hips. His head slipped down from her ear. Sarah could feel his hair slide down her cheek, then she felt his warm breath near her neck. Before she could muster up enough sense to push him away, she felt his lips on the junction between her neck and shoulder. She shivered as his teeth lightly scraped down to her collar bone. She felt him kiss her collar once, before his hands left her hips and he squatted in front of her. He looked up at her eyes, his arms resting on his legs. Sarah could only whisper one question.

"Why me? What's so great about me? There are plenty of girls in this school you could torment with your presence."

Jared smiled and replied with an 'isn't it obvious?' look in his eyes.

"I'm curious. Isn't that how all things start? Through curiosity? I know what all those girls are thinking, there were plenty of those where I'm from. But you…"

Jared raised one hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen from the rest to run down her cheek. Then rested his hand on the side of her face.

"You're an enigma, something I haven't come across in…"

He seemed to stall at that, looking away from her and pulling his hand back down to rest on his leg. Sarah could have sworn she caught a debate raging behind his eyes but it was gone before she could even acknowledge it. His smirk was back as his eyes returned to hers.

"Well…it's something I haven't come across in a very long time."

He stood up and pulled out the chair next to hers to sit in what he probably assumed was the last spot available in the classroom. Damn him for being right. She noticed his eyed were still on her. She couldn't help but stare back into those mismatched eyes of his. They had a beauty all their own.

"I am serious about wanting to see you over break. Nothing would please me more in fact."

Sarah continued to look at him, only this time her look was criticizing. What if he tried something funny? What if he was wanted for murder and that was the reason he left his country? What if she was just another conquest for him? All these thoughts ran through her head. But one thing stood out against all of them. Could that dream have been more real than she thought? What if she was right? What if he wasn't really human? What then? Eventually curiosity got the best of her and she answered.

"Alright, I assume you have a cell phone so I can get in touch with you over break?"

Jared honestly looked stunned at her response. He recovered from the shock quickly and rose an eyebrow.

"You're accepting my company over the break? Now that is unexpected. Might I ask why you're accepting?"

Sarah just sat there as a determined smile crossed her face. She will find out what he is. She will find out his secrets and what he's keeping from everyone. She looked back at him and answered.

"Because I'm curious. Isn't that how all things start?"

Jared gave her a smirk. But it didn't reach his eyes. She could tell that he was having second thoughts at her response. Too late now. She was going to reveal him whether he liked it or not.


End file.
